Forward in Time
by InternetJunkie
Summary: Book Two: *sequel to Back In Time* Spencer Snape, in an attempt to go back to her own time, is thrust into the future, where her friends children roam. She has to come to terms with the future and keep distant from the people she'll meet there, will she be able to stay away from making friends as she tries to, once and for all, make it to her own year?
1. Prologue

**[[A/N: First and foremost…this is A SEQUEL TO 'Back In Time'…my very first sequel ever written…I feel so proud! if you haven't read 'back in time' yet, make sure you do so or else you'll be confused in this book! Disclaimer, I don't own the characters besides Spencer Snape, JK Rowling does. Also…in the book, the childrens names are James Sirius and Albus Severus…I'm switching them so it's James Severus and Albus Sirius….just a heads up 3 It's short as well, but it's only the prologue :D]]**

Forward In Time:

Prologue:

It consumed me, the purple light that my father had sent towards me, leaving me breathless. This time around, there was no 'falling through the sky' experience, instead it felt as if a giant weight had been placed on top of my chest, restricting my breathing.

It was painful and it was a feeling I never wanted to have to go through again.

"Who're you?"

Snapping my eyelids open, I stared directly into the sun, beyond disoriented, I turned to look at the boy who stood above me. We were outside of Hogwarts, clear blue skies overlooking us, not a cloud in sight.

"I'm Spencer…who're you?"

"Ah. I'm Albus."

I choked, having to sit up to avoid dying. Oh dear Merlin. I've gone even further back in time! "Al-Albus…Dumbledore?"

"Pfft, no! Albus, Albus Potter."

I can't be sure what had happened to me, but I'm pretty sure I fainted.

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was still where I had fainted…if that wasn't a dream to begin with. As I saw the same boy staring at me from above, I knew it wasn't, and next to him were two more boys I didn't know, both looking older than Albus, more my age.

"Stayed lying down, we just sent Lilly to get Headmistress McGonagall."

I did as directed, waiting for one of my favorite teachers from before any of this happened to me to come to my aid.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I found her on the ground, Headmistress and she was fine. But…then she fainted! I swear I didn't do it this time!"

This time? What I wanted to know was what happened last time! _Not really the time to be thinking about that, Spencer_, I said to myself. Gulping, I stared into the eyes of my old professor, wondering if she'd remember me.

"Spencer. I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon enough. Follow me."

I pushed myself off of the ground, staggering slightly as the anchor weight hadn't completely vanished, but it was dimming slightly.

As we made it into Dumbledore's old room, the Headmaster's Office, I couldn't help but notice how different it was. The portraits of old headmasters were still there, but instead of being slightly messy and filled with knickknacks and bobbles, it was clean, extremely clean and neat. The dominant color was green, and mostly the shelves were lined with books and what looked like home photographs.

"When you didn't appear by the year 2000, we all assumed you had went a bit far into the future. Dumbledore had told me all about you and your story, I admit at first I didn't believe him, but the moment I saw you today I knew the story to be true. Severus also gave us some information, such as that he put the spell into your hand before you left, and if you went too far you could use it. He did specify, however, that if you could not figure out the spell, I wait three months before showing you how to do it. I will abide by your father's rules."

"My father…how is he?"

"I'm not sure how to say this, Miss Snape but…he's dead."

I gasped, feeling the weight on my chest pressing down on me once again, this time making it nearly impossible to breath.

"And the Maruaders?" I wanted to ask about Sirius imparticular, had he survived, but I wanted to know about all of them.

I waited impatiently for her answer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Peter Pettigrew died just two years after you left," though I was slightly saddened, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it would have if that were James, Remus or Sirius.

"Remus Lupin married one Nymphadora Tonks, and had one son named Teddy but his wife passed away, just a few years ago. James Potter married Lilly Evans, they have three children. Harry, then three years later they had a set of twins. Tabitha and Tanner. James works at the Ministry while Lily teaches Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts."

I grinned, feeling beyond happy that my friends lived such good lives. I felt terrible that Remus' wife had died, but that was the way of the world and with his son in his life, I'm sure he was happy. I wanted to dance hearing about James and his long-time crush, Lilly. They hadn't died, and Harry got to stay with his parents.

"Last but not least, we come to Sirius Black," I sat up straighter, wanting more than anything to hear about the boy, now man, who I had fallen in love with. "He is our Transfiguration professor, he's been married for twenty-five years now and has two children, Spencer and Sevanah, both of whom attend Hogwarts."

It felt as if the anchor that had been weighing on my chest, lifted itself off only to plummet back down, bringing tears to my eyes to water. It hurt, more than I was ever willing to admit. But honestly, what did I expect? To wait for me all these years, and what if he had? He'd be in his fifties, and I'd still be stuck seventeen, then to add insult to injury…he named one of his _daughters _after me?

Gritting my teeth, I clenched my eyes shut, refusing to cry about this. It wasn't fair. The only boy I ever loved, and he's married with kids!

"What about Harry Potter?"

"Yes, well. His life went much the same as you said it would when you spoke to Dumbledore when you were first sent back in time, except this time around he had siblings and parents, he's never even met his aunt, uncle or cousin. Harry was never known as the Boy-Who-Lived, seeing as Voldemort never found the Potter's safehouse. In his seventh year, he did defeat the Dark Lord, however, with the help of his friends. You saved a lot of people from terrible lives, and you should be thankful for that, Spencer. Now, I must say…Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Spencer Snape."

Luckily, I didn't have to be sorted, instead I was sent straight to Gryffindor, and unlike Dumbledore, McGonagall remembered to tell me the password for the portrait.

Biting my lip, I wondered if I should go to visit Sirius. Would he remember me? _Of course he would, he named his daughter after you, didn't he?_ Sighing, I made up my mind and went to McGonagall's old classroom and knocked on the door.

"Oh Merlin, don't come in, I'm not dressed properly!" I smiled at his fake, high-pitched voice. He was still funny. "All right, I suppose you can come in now."

I opened the door, squeezing through the smallest crack I could, pretty small considering my half-starved frame. His eyes were glued to a piece of small square paper and only after walking closer could I see what that piece of paper was. A picture…of me.

"When did that get taken?"

His dark brown eyes jerked up, meeting my own obsidian gaze. His face was worn, wrinkles lining his face but even so, you could see the crinkles near his eyes and mouth, showing how often he still smiled. He stared for several moments, his eyes blank, as if he was in shock or couldn't believe what he was saying.

He completely ignored my question, instead he jumped up and immediately enveloped me in a hug. "I was wondering when I'd see you again. It's been so long!"

"Actually…it's only been about an hour or so." I smiled though I knew it didn't reach my eyes, as my mind was still on the fact that he was married. Married.

Blinking the tears away, I hugged him back, "But even so, I've missed you Sirius."

"It's Professor Black, to you, my dear girl."

I could no longer hold back the flood, and I cried silently into his cloak.

It seemed to be hours before I was fit to pull away from him, I could feel the puffiness around my eyes, and they still burned uncontrollably with unshed tears.

"Sorry 'bout that," I muttered, my eyes refusing to meet his. Married. The word echoed around in my head, constantly reminding me that he had moved on after I left. I sniffed, taking a couple of steps back, and smiled weakly.

"It's all right, Spencer."

"I have to go now. I'll uh...I'll see you later, _Professor Black_," I smirked, trying to ignore my heart which was in the middle of breaking, but I was sure he saw through the mask I was trying to put up. Turning on my heel, I booked it out of the room, hanging a left before stomping up the moving staircase towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Puking Pastels," I mumbled towards the picture before looking up at it. I wondered briefly where the name had come from before knocking that thought out of my head and entering the room. Things hadn't changed, everything looked the same as it always had, even after so many, many years.

It was relatively quiet in here, with only three small groups of students standing around, and one group whispering on the couch and chair in front of the fireplace. I looked around, wondering who was who's child.

"Oi! You!" I turned towards the couch, immediately recognizing the boy who had originally found me. Albus, Albus Potter. I smiled awkwardly and walked over towards him slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spencer," I answered, not going into details, "and uh, thanks for having someone get McGonagall for me."

"As you know, I'm Albus Potter. This is my older brother, Severus," he paused as I seemed to choke on air.

"Sev-Severus?"

"Yes. He was named after a headmaster here at Hogwards just as I was. His name is James Severus but he prefers Sev. These are our cousins Rose and Fred."

I wasn't quite sure I could handle anymore names! Everyone was named after someone I used to know, and I wondered how everyone was, only I couldn't ask these people in front of me or else they'd get curious as to how I knew their parents or in some cases, grandparents.

"Ni-nice to meet you."

I ran up to the dorms, feeling rather nauseous before grabbing a spare bit of parchment off of someone's desk and their quill and ink pot.

I'd write to James, since their was nobody else who knew about my predicament that was still alive besides McGonagall and Sirius.

_"Dear James….."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

After sending the letter off with some random owl that was in the owlery, I studied over the timetable that McGonagall had given me. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were double potions, charms then Defense against the Dark Arts. Tuesdays and Thursdays were Care of Magical Creatures, DATDA, Transfiguration and Herbology.

The only classes that had the same teachers as I was used to was Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid) and Charms, which was still Professor Flitwick. However there were two other names on the schedule that stood out for me. Professor Black for Transfiguration and Professor Longbottom for Herbology.

I felt as if I hadn't seen Neville Longbottom in years and years, though in truth it had been just about exactly one year, for him it had been nearly twenty or so, possibly even longer.

Rubbing my face, I sighed, feeling exhausted. I didn't want to go to sleep, however, instead I wanted to walk around, meet everyone, though I couldn't handle their names, and I wanted to make friends.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open, and teenagers stumbled into the Common Room looking exhausted, I couldn't help but wonder what they had been doing. But then, it didn't take long to realize. They all had brooms. It must have been the Gryffindor Quidditch team, back from a long practice.

Though I was never good at Quidditch, in fact I could barely stay on a broom, I loved to watch the game. It was exciting, fun, loud and cheerful. It was something that could bring my mood up almost instantly without fail.

"Who're you?"

I snapped out of the trance-like state I had been in while staring at the Quidditch players, and jerked my head up to see who had been talking to me. There stood a man, err, boy. I'm not sure what, exactly, he was, though he looked to be about my age. His white-blonde hair fell into his face, exactly like his father's had, and his grey eyes twinkled with mischief, amusement and humor. Something his father didn't possess.

It was easy to tell that this boy was a Malfoy, as he looked just like Draco, only taller. Draco himself was tall, standing at about six foot, but this person in front of me was most probably three inches taller, not to mention twice as muscular.

"I'm, eh, Spencer, and you are?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, prefect. I didn't know Hogwarts allowed late students to show up and start after first year." His voice was husky, low pitched, also something that was unlike his father's.

"I was a…special case."

"Well, newbie, would you like a quick tour?"

His smirk was full of promise, promise I definitely didn't want to have a piece of. What. A. Player.

"No thanks. I already know where everything is, and if I need help, I'll ask the Headmistress."

"Suit yourself," I watched as he walked away, my eyes somehow managing to go straight to his back, which was clad in just a plain tight t-shirt, without the uniform cloaks, and watched as he left, his muscles bunching together then relaxing with every step he took.

Shaking my head to snap out of the trance I seemed to have been in, I immediately had guilt fill my insides. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since I'd told Sirius I loved him and already I was staring at other men. Granted, he had married another woman, but he had over twenty years to get over me, so those two instances are completely different, I was just being a whore.

Sighing, I sat my head in my hands sat back onto the couch in the Common Room, forgetting about the Quidditch players that still sat around talking to each other.

After several moments, I stood up, immediately making my way towards McGonagall's office. The gargoyles were still there, but somehow I doubted I could guess candy and sweets for a password, instead it would be something a bit more ingenious.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to start guessing. "Why are you standing outside of my office, Miss Snape?"

Jumping, I spun around, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Professor..err, Headmistress McGonagall smiled, something I wasn't used to seeing on her usually stern face.

"Oh. Um, I had a question. I would've asked a student, but they may have thought me nutters if I had. What year is this?"

"This, Miss Snape, is the year 2022."

I gulped, before closing my eyes. Nearly forty years. "I think I need to sit down," I muttered before sliding down the wall.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

My math had been all wrong, beyond incorrect. Sirius was much older than I thought he was, nearly twenty years older, in fact and that had my mind spinning. The man I loved was nearly old enough to be my grandfather, if just barely old enough, but still. Was that wrong? Was it wrong that I still loved him, that even though he was married with children and a teacher that I couldn't stop thinking about when he loved me too? Did that make me a terrible person?

_Of course it does, Spencer!_ My mind shouted at me, and it was right. I was a terrible person, thinking about someone's husband like that. If Sirius could move on and fall in love with someone else then perhaps I should too.

My thoughts and feelings spun around my mind nonstop, leaving me more confused than I was to begin with. What did I ever do to deserve all of this? Did I kick a puppy or something in another life? There was that one time I punched Pansy Parkinson in fourth year when she said something bad about my father, but that was just karma on her part, wasn't it? She deserved that. Did I deserve this kind of torture?

No. The answer was no. I didn't deserve this type of pain or heartache, yet somehow…I had it.

"Miss Snape, are you all right?" Jerking out of my own tormented thoughts, I stared at Professor…err, Headmistress McGonagall, hoping, praying that she would suddenly say "Just kidding". But even I knew McGonagall had basically no sense of humor, so I knew that wouldn't happen, no matter how much I wished upon a star for it.

"F-Fine. I'm fine," I leaned my head against the stone wall of the corridor and began to breath deeply, trying to get more air into my burning lungs. Once I had gotten control over my emotions, I stood myself back up and with a whispered goodbye, I walked away.

Still, Hogwarts hadn't changed. More portraits were added, there were a couple of Headmaster Dumbledore scattered around. Instead of going back up towards the Common Room, I walked through corridors and without knowing it I had made my way to the Room of Requirement.

The only problem with that was…it didn't seem to be there. On the wall where the hidden doorway should reside was a portrait of a stone throne of sorts yet nobody was seated in it. There was no person, man or woman, in the picture. It was the only picture I'd ever seen in Hogwarts that was empty like that, and I wondered why it was like that. There were no answers that came to mind so instead I paced in front of the wall three times, imaging the same room that my father had conjured before I was sent forward in time.

Dark and rather dreary, the room was just the same as I remembered it…not that much time had gone by for me since the last I'd seen it but in this world over forty years had passed.

While I had been in the past, I didn't mind so much because nobody I knew had actually been born yet, but in this world, there were people who had actually died, my own father included. Grimacing, I fought back the wave of tears that threatened to drown me. I had a way to get to my own time, I could go back to when my father was still alive, to when Dumbledore was still Headmaster and to when Sirius was hiding in his family's old house and wanted by the Ministry of Magic and...

Sighing, I wanted to take my previous thoughts back. How stingy could I be, to want that for the man I supposedly love just so I could have my old life back? I was a terrible person. Groaning quietly to myself, I exited the Room of Requirement, promising myself that I would return later.

"What were you doing in there, girl?"

Gasping, I looked around for the source of the words yet I found nobody around. How odd.

"Turn around girl and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Doing as I was told, I turned back to the wall behind me, only seeing the picture that was there before...just this time, it wasn't empty.

"Father?"

My eyes watered as his own widened before he broke out into a smile. I'd never seen him smile so happily before and it made my day. Even if he was just a portrait...he was my father no matter what form he came in.

"Good evening, Spencer," he murmured, staring at me. "You haven't changed a bit. When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago actually. This is the first place I've come to visit. What, uh, what happened to you?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know how my own father died, but I felt that I had to know. Was it natural? Was it murder? Was it an accident?

"Not of your concern, girl, it's best if you don't know." His eyes, usually impassive, were instead haunted and I knew without hesitation that whatever he went through was painful.

Biting my bottom lip, I nodded to agree with him. There was no point in making him relive whatever had happened to him, I could just leave it alone. I knew that he passed away, that's really all I needed to know.

"You'd better go before it's passed curfew," I nodded in agreement though the last thing I wanted to do was leave after finally finding my father, even if he was just a portrait...

"Goodbye Father."

"Goodbye Daughter."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I can't believe you sometimes! You're so selfish, how could you possibly be my daughter?" My eyes widened as I turned to look at the speaker, a different picture and frame, but it also had my father in it.

"W-what?" My heart beat uncontrollably, and blood could be heard pounding and rushing through my ears.

"You are not my daughter. My daughter would never think of going back to a time when so many people were miserable. I don't want a daughter like that!"

I could feel my heart shattering and my hands automatically went up to clutch at the front of my shirt. It hurt so badly, that it was hard to breath.

"No. I'm really sorry, it was just a passing thought!" My eyes filled with tears and I could feel them cascading down my cheeks.

"Stupid girl!"

Jerking awake, I kept my eyes squeezed close as my fingers dug into the blanket on my bed. This was the third nightmare just like that, this week. I hadn't gone back to see my father, terrified that I'd never leave again if I did, or he'd hate me like he did in my nightmares. Anytime I thought of it, I just wanted to lie down and cry all over again.

I wanted to know what happened to the calm, cool and collected girl whose only fear was the Dark Lord and her father not coming back from one of his 'missions'. That girl, me, was now the biggest cry-baby I had ever had the misfortune to meet, and I just about hated myself for it.

"Are you all right?"

My eyes darted to look at the pretty girl on the bed next to me. Her long brown hair was curly and looked amazingly silky while her light green eyes really stood out against her hair. Her face was beautifully innocent with freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose and her eyes shown with worry, though she didn't know me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, don't worry. It was my cat, see?" In her hands, she held possibly the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. A small white kitten and a black nose with amber colored eyes stared up at me, it's whiskers were long and black, standing out against it's snow colored fur.

"He's so cute!" I simply couldn't help myself as I cooed over the kitten. I'd never had one before, because father was allergic, but I'd always wanted one.

"She, actually. Her name is Echo, my younger brother named her. I'm Cherish, by the way, Cherish Burbage," the girl smiled, with her hand outstretched for me to shake.

I smiled, clasping her delicate, smooth and soft hand with my own slightly calloused one. Her nails were grown out and painted beautifully with moving pictures of shooting stars moving across a dark sky on them, and I had to grin. We didn't have that when I grew up.

"Spencer Snape."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"That's not even eating, that's playing around with your food _pretending_ to eat." I glared at Cherish as she lectured me on the importance of breakfast before finally deciding to just shove a piece of egg into my mouth. It felt slimey against my tongue and I felt the need to immediately spit it out but I held back, instead swallowing without bothering to chew it. Disgusting.

I shivered before deciding to try something different, if only to get Cherish to stop talking for a few minutes. The diced potatoes looked promising and so I got a heaping spoonful and shoved it into her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Grinning, I pushed my plate away before standing back up and heading out of the Great Hall. That felt great! Cherish was a pretty fun girl, she could take a joke just as well as she could give it and after knowing her for about three days, I could already safely say that she would be an amazing friend to have for as long as I stayed here.

She was constantly harping on me to eat, reminding me so much of my father that sometimes it was hard to deal with, but I managed. Echo had basically become my kitten. It slept with me, I fed her and watered her, she loved to follow me around. Except to the owlery. The one time she did that, which had been the night before to see if the letter I had sent to James Potter had been delivered, an owl tried to eat her. Needless to say, she nor I was very happy about that little accident.

"Hey!"

The slightly familiar voice penetrated my giddiness and brought me to a sudden halt in the middle of the corridor. It was obviously male, and while it sounded familiar, I couldn't seem to put a name to the face.

"Spencer!"

As if of it's own accord my body spun around to stare at the man calling my name.

I nearly didn't recognize him, nor the two men standing next to him either, but when I did it was as if a dam had broken and I launched myself into the speaker's arms.

"James!"

My small body was swung around as his arms enclosed around my waist and I smiled at the familiarity of his scent and his arms. To be truthful, it was kind of like coming home.

"What about me?"

I looked over at a man with dirty blonde and gray hair. Remus. Grinning from ear to ear, I demanded to be set down by James only to have the same thing happen with Remus. By the end of our mini-reunion, my head was spinning and my heart was racing.

Looking over to the third, and last, person, I recognized him immediately. The only thing missing on his person that was identifiable was that now, there was no lightning shaped scar running across his forehead. Did he even know who I was in this life?

"Harry Potter."

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to throw my thin arms around his neck and squeeze him until I simply couldn't any longer...but I didn't. I held back, despite my hands clenching and unclenching trying to itch the scratch that was annoying me.

"No hug for your dear old friend, eh Spence?"

"So...I know you, then. I wasn't sure..." My eyes watered as I calmly walked towards Harry freaking Potter, now a man and no longer a boy, yet his emerald eyes still glowed with happiness and his black hair still lay in a mess across his forehead.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you in years, Spencer," he muttered into my hair, his warm breath tickled my ear and his arms wrapped around my waist squeezed tightly, nearly cutting off all air supply.

"So... not that I'm complaining but what are you guys doing here? I didn't think anyone was allowed to visit the students."

James clasped a giant hand over my shoulder and shook it lightly, but I still didn't move out of his son's grasp.

"You're not exactly a normal student, are you Spence? Now! Where's a good place to talk around here?"

Escaping Harry's arms, I took off down the hallways, yelling a quick 'follow me' over my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"We missed you, Spencer," James grinned his infamous crooked grin. He had a few wrinkles lining his face, but even in his older years, he was sinfully handsome. His black hair was peppered with gray, combed back like I would imagine a millionaire to comb his hair, and his teeth still looked to be real, so no dentures, yet they were white as though they'd just been bleached.

Perhaps they had.

Him and his son looked so much alike it was unreal. Except for the eyes. Harry's eyes were still replicas Lily's.

Remus, however, wasn't looking too hot. I imagine it was because of his 'furry little problem' but his eyes danced happily, and a happy-go-lucky smile stretched across his face. His hair had much more gray than James' but you could still see the original color through the strands.

"I'd say I missed you too, but it hasn't been nearly as long for me as it has for you guys."

My heart beat was racing, pure happiness flowing through my veins as I looked over each of them three times more. It was so weird, to have them be here, rather old while I still remained the same age I was when we first met. I supposed that was how a vampire felt, except they'd have to watch as their friends aged while I just got to skip time.

An awkward silence fell around us and I saw everyone shifting uncomfortably as none of us knew what to say.

"So, who have you met already?" Harry questioned, leaning back into the plush sitting chair.

I thougth about it for several moments, making sure that I had all of the names correct before answering. "Well. There was Albus and James Severus, then Rose and Fred. I also met Cherish Burbage and Scorpius Malfoy."

I grimaced at the mere thought of Malfoy's playboyish ways before easily transforming my face into fake happiness.

"They're all great children, but if you ever need help, Scorpius is the one to go to, though I'd never tell his father that," Harry grinned, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"I'll remember that."

The question that had been running through my mind since my conversation with Headmistress McGonogall slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, causing all laughter to die from my friends eyes. Their eyes lost the sparkle, and the smiles they'd sported only moments ago faded into frowns.

"Who did Sirius marry?"

After several moments, James turned towards me. "Her name is Ayla Monet, and he met her six yours after you left. They dated for a year and a half before getting engaged and married a year and a half afterwards. I'm so sorry, Spencer."

His arms wrapped around me, but I could hardly feel it. I just felt...numb. I wasn't sad, or depressed beyond belief, there was simply nothing.

It wasn't as if I could be angry about it, Ayla Monet (whoever she was) deserved to be happy and Sirius was the man to make anyone feel happy and loved. Sirius deserved that happiness too, six years is a long time to wait for me to come back, there's nobody to blame except my self for that.

I could've stayed in the past, marry Sirius and have our own team of children running around, but I chose not to. I chose to come back to my own time, and instead somehow land in the rather distant future.

"It's going to be all right, Spencer."

Remus' words sounded extremely far, as if we were on opposite sides of a field as he yelled, but the meaning behind the words didn't hit where I'm sure he was hoping. Rather, instead of feeling comforted I simply felt worse.

It didn't feel like anything would be okay anymore, as if the world was completely out of wack. It was supposed to be Sirius and I, so now that it's Sirius and Ayla, who'll be with me?

Nobody, of course.

There's no point in finding someone in this year, I'll be going back to my own time soon enough. Who's there for me?

Fred dies, George is married and has a kid, Draco is married and has a kid as is everyone else I knew relatively well in my life.

I was most probably doomed to be alone, but I suppose I could live with that if everyone else could be happy.

Shaking myself out of my depressing state of mind, I stood up and smiled down at Remus, James and Harry.

"C'mon, lets get something to eat, I'm starved."

Of course, it was a lie. I was almost never hungry, but it was a decent excuse to get out of the abandoned room and out into the open where such serious matters couldn't be discussed. Together, the three adults and I went to the Great Hall, just in time for supper and sat at the Gryffindor table, ready to eat.

It didn't take long for Albus, 'Sev', Rose and Fred to settle around us, as well as two other girls I didn't know.

"Hi, My name is Lily, but you can call me Luna!" An extremely pretty girl with red curls and blue eyes waved merrily as she sat across from James.

"I'm Trudy," a slightly overweight girl with brown curly hair and chocolate eyes spoke, sounding beyond shy and utterly adorable. "Trudy Longbottom."

"I'm Spencer Snape, great to meet you both!" My smile didn't reach my eyes, but it was genuine which was as much as I could give at the moment.

"Spence, this is my granddaughter Lily Luna, Harry's daughter and her best friend, Neville's daughter."

After the introductions were over, I was just about ignored, though not on purpose. Everyone was excited to be talking to their children and grandchildren, they couldn't be blamed for forgetting I was next to them.

I stared up at the Professor's table, immediately my eyes zoned in on Sirius who was, at the moment, in a deep conversation with a gorgeous woman next to him.

"Who is that?" I questioned, after attracting Remus' attention.

His smile faltered as he stared at his best friend and the woman. "Ayla Black, his wife. She took over for Madam Pomfrey."

"She's beautiful."

I knew, without a doubt, that I could never compete and win a beauty contest against her. Between her and Sirius, I could practically see the love bond between them as they spoke. There was no competition, I never made Sirius' twinkling eyes shine quite like she was now.

He was happy, therefore I was as happy as I could get for him.

Remus kissed the side of my head, throwing his arm around my shoulders before pulling me in for a side hug.

"Thanks, I needed that Remus."

"I'm always here for you, Spencer. Remember that."


End file.
